


Lumity but in the real world and high school strangers

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, eda as pta President I'm here for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luz and Amity both want to win the same competition.Luz Noceda is entering her high school's art competition in the hopes of winning a chance to meet her idol, the creator of the graphic novel The Good Witch Azura.Amity Blight needs to win this competition, it's the only way she can pay for Creative Writing classes at the state library. Without her parents approval (or money) she hopes this is an opportunity to start her career early.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 13





	Lumity but in the real world and high school strangers

**Author's Note:**

> very tired, need Lumity asap,,

The windows shook. Rainclouds promise a fruitful spring. Yesterday's sign up lingers in my mind, even as I walk to second period.

_"It's a group effort," Principal Buhn clarified. "Unless you're willing to do three times the work."_

_His weary eyes remind me how well that's turned out for me so far. A record of straight A's, sure, and absolutely no sleep pattern. I don't have many options for a team, Boscha doesn't even know I'm signing up._

_I couldn't ask her. Who knows what my mom would do if she found out._

_"Are there any groups that need a... a writer?" Hesitantly, I add, "anyone? Please I'll join any-."_

_"HEY BUHN!" Muddy rain boots and silver hair barge in, the infamous PTA president Edaline Clawthorne. To her right stood Lulu, the girl with a giant eraser in my math class._

My desk has the uncomfortable glare from the window, but this new seating is next to Lulu. We have to talk through our story plan today and factoring review should be a breeze. 

I have my plot outline, and a few characters I want to work with, but even a small team is a team. I need to know if Lulu's ok with this. 

"Do you have an art style in mind?" Suddenly blurted out, I turn around to find the source. Lulu's brown eyes stare at me, like IM the one who asked the question.

"What?"

"Art style. I have my own and I think we should use it. It fits our story."

"...we haven't even talked about the story yet!" The irritation leaks in to my voice, but I can't help it when she clearly has no regard for my input.

"Ok."

""Ok"?"

"Talk about the story."

There it is again. Straight to the point and bluntly too. It's getting annoying.

"I have a plot idea. It's fantasy and mirrors Good Witch Azura's world buildi-"

"So you DO read her books," she exclaims with renewed interest in the conversation. "I always thought your green hair reminded me of Azura's."

I stare at her. Any reply stops in my throat as Mr. Lecuga walks over to us.

"That doesn't sound like math. Fix it."

I sit with Lulu's poisoned comment until lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Amity thinks Luz's name is Lulu.  
> Next chapter will be Luz's POV.


End file.
